A Single Moment
by disneyqueen
Summary: Little Mermaid 2 - Ariel goes into the sea to join her father in search of her daughter, Melody. As Ariel reconnects with her mermaid self, she finds that it can take just a single moment for everything to change.


**Here a new one-short for the Little Mermaid. I know I have a few stories that I need to update, but this has been floating around in my head and I just needed to get this out there. It takes place right as Ariel is being transformed back into a mermaid by Kig Triton in the seond movie and a kind of "could hvae happened" to lead her to where she came in during the song, _For a Moment_. I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy.**

A huge smile spread across her face as she felt the magic flow through her whole body; her legs coming together, forming a slick, green tail. Her lungs burned as she drew air into them, before she dove overboard back into the ocean. The cool ocean rushed past her as she dove under the surface; the water wrapping itself around her like a welcome embrace from a long lost childhood friend. How had she lived so long without the sea for all these years? Her own words came back to her.

The sea was a part of her, a part that she had denied herself for so many years. For a moment, Ariel allowed herself to be lost in the gentle cuddle of the sea. Her once pinned up hair now flowed freely about her shoulders; her light green tail flapped loosely, slicing the water rapidly with its slow awkward movements. She found herself almost traded water, forcing herself to be kept upright, as her tail flopped about, seeming to want to drag her down into the oceans deep depths.

Inwardly, she giggled to herself as she recalled her first time she had stood on land with her new, wobbly legs almost thirteen years ago. It seemed her tail was now returning the favor. _Thirteen years_, the number rolled around in her mind. Had it been that long since she had jumped and dived through the ocean that had once been her home? Her heart tightened as the reality came to her, fresh tears rimmed her eyes. A firm hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw her father looking down at her, concerned.

Ariel gulped, sucking down her tears. Now was not the time to be lost in herself, her daughter's life was at stake. "I'm all right."

Triton nodded. "Come."

Without another word, he took a firm hold on her hand, pulling her around so that they were beside each other. In a silent agreement, Triton began to pull her along as her tail dragged behind her. Yet, with each minute, she felt herself grow stronger, the tail becoming a part of her once more. She relished in its strength as she pulled away from her father as though she was a little merbaby taking her first swim.

A small lump caught in her throat as she remembered Melody's christening on board the ship. It had been planned for two months, that she and Melody would came back into the sea on that day where Melody would receive her fins. How Ariel had longed for that day only to have it ripped away by the evil Morgana. But now, Melody needed her more than ever.

With a determined sigh, she followed her father further out to sea. Each second, she felt the old joy returning of gliding through the water with ease and grace, her fiery red hair flowing behind her. How had she lived so long without the sea for all these years? Her own words came back to her. The sea was a part of her. She felt her sharp blue/green eyes, having finally adjusted to the sea water, kept roaming the ocean for any sign of her daughter.

Suddenly, she looked up and gasped, almost colliding with her father.

She shook her head. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Ariel, look there."

She turned and paused, her breath catching her throat. In front of them, she saw a small cove with some layers of rock jetting out like shelves. Upon them, sat a few human trinkets of silverware, books, and

"Daddy, what is this?" Ariel asked, confused.

Triton shifted, nervously/ "It's….I….I just missed your crazy antics and….I felt bad that I never listened to you."

_I never listened_, the words ran over and over again in her mind. Slowly, she swam over to the small cove. The numerous arguments she and her father had had over the years over her fascination with the world above. How she had longed for him to listen to her for just a moment without flying into a rage. Her heart broke as the terrible realization dawned on her. She had done the same to her daughter who longed for the sea. Once more, her father's words came to mind. _I never listened_.

If only she had taken the time to listen and talk to Melody. Slowly she swam inside and paused looking down at the old pipe. If only she had taken the time to listen to her daughter's concerns she had voiced only a few hours ago before her birthday party. Ariel shook her head slightly. No, part of it had been her own fault; she had been the one to keep her mermaid life a secret from her daughter. Just as it had been her father's moment of rage that ahd destoryed her grotto leading her to become a pon in the sea witch's eveil schemes.

Ariel knew more than most that it only took a moment for things to change completely. Picking up the old, worn pipe, she felt her voice rise in song, _If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know. _

**So, what do you think? I know it is not a great piece, but please just let me know what you think. And in terms of Ariel's tail not working for her at first, I felt that the tail is like a muscle and if you don't use a muscle for a LONG period, it takes time to use it again, though I did speed up the process, but I hope that made sense. Anyway, please review ad I hope you enjoyed. Oh ad I have two more one-short ideas which will becoming out soon so keep an eye out for those. Thank you.**


End file.
